The subject matter disclosed herein relates to proximity probes, such as proximity probes used in electric generators.
Electric generators include a stator and a rotor. The rotor rotates about an axis relative to the stator. Rotor poles extend radially from the rotor and rotate an electromagnetic field through the stator to generate electricity. An airgap separates the rotor poles and the stator from contact during rotation. However, the airgap may change during operation of the electric generator. Contact between the rotor and stator of the electric generator is generally undesirable.